d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blistered One
Blistered Ones are a custom abomination built according to the guidelines in the Epic SRD. Statblock Fast Heal 15 |DR=15/epic and lawful and good |immune=''Nondetection'', mind affecting effects, energy drain, ability drain or damage, poison, fire, cold, electricity, polymorphing, petrification, and other form-altering attacks |resist=acid, sonic 20 |SR=42 |fort=+28 |ref=+21 |will=+21 |spd=50 ft. (10 squares) |melee=Slam +43/+43 melee (4d6+13 plus poison (DC 38, 3d6 con damage)) |BAB=+32 |grp=+53 |space=15 ft. |reach=15 ft. |SLAcl=20 |SLA=Save DC 20+spell level :At will - blasphemy, desecrate, greater dispel magic, finger of death, slay living, unholy aura, wail of the banshee, nightmare, greater teleport |str=37 |dex=16 |con=30 |int=22 |wis=16 |cha=31 |feats=Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Ability Focus (Crush Minds), Ability Focus (Poison), Superior Initiative, Improved Natural Attack (Slam), Improved Bull Rush, Awesome Blow, Penetrate Damage Reduction (Adamantine), Dire Charge, Improved Spell Resistance |skills=Appraise +41, Balance +38, Climb +48, Concentration +35, Hide +30, Intimidate +45, Knowledge (any two) +41, Move Silently +38, Search +41, Sense Motive +41, Spellcraft +41, Survival +38 |environment=Far Realm |organization=Solitary |treasure=None |advancement=33-42 (huge), 43-52 (gargantuan), 53-62 (colossal), 63-72 (titanic) }} Description A Blistered One is a dark, grotesque humanoid shape that looks to be covered with blisters, with huge golden glowing eyes. It reeks of rot and death, but few are able to notice, as their minds are crushed by its very presence. A Blistered One may only enter the Material Plane when torments of the tortured reach their peak, and punch through the planes, tearing a hole through which it may step forwards into the mortal world. The abomination can be summoned for a night through the rapid torture of many weak creatures, or called, permananently, through the sustained torture of a single pure and powerful individual. In neither case is the Blistered One controlled by the torturer, and in fact, the torturer is likely to be the first target of the Blistered One's wrath. For a summoning, at least 312 HD worth of creatures must be tortured at once for each HD of the Blistered One desired to be summoned (minimum 10,000 HD). Each of the creatures to be tortured must possess an intellegence, wisdom, and charisma score of at least 1 (in order to be able to feel and comprehend pain). Once gathered - at night - they must be slaughtered, but in a fashion that will bring the most pain to them ere their demise. As the creatures' lives are slowly reaching their end, in unimaginable agony, the rupture in reality begins to appear, fully manifesting itself when the last creature has met its end. Once open, the gateway between worlds serves as door for all manner of bizarre, atrocious and hideously evil beings which crawl through to lay waste to the living - focusing on the summoner if they get a chance. A minute after the doorway is opened - if it's not shut by means such as a Wish or Miracle - the Blistered One walks through, joyously killing and destroying all life it can until sunrise, whence it returns to its home plane and the tear mends itself. A Blistered One can instead be called through the torture of a single being of at least 21 Hit Die that possesses at least one "Exalted" feat (from the Book of Exalted Deeds), or the Good subtype. The torture must last for as many days as the individual has hit dice, and at the end of this time the individual must suffer at least 50 points of lethal damage and fail his or her massive damage saving throw. Blistered Ones called in this manner are stronger than usual (advanced half the HD of the tortured individual) and do not return to the Far Realm at sunrise, slaughtering as many as possible until itself is slain by hero or god. Combat Details Crush Minds: Any creature which comes within 100' of the Blistered One must make a Will save DC 38 (this DC is Charisma-based) or take 3d6 permanent Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma drain - each round it remains near the Blistered One. A person who successfully saves is not subject to this particular Blistered One's Crush Minds ability for 24 hours. This is a mind-affecting ability. Creatures without either Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma scores are immune. Poison: Any creature hit with the Blistered One's slam attack must, in addition to the damage, make a Fortitude save DC 38 (this DC is Constitution-based), or take 3d6 Constitution damage (primary and secondary). Category:CR 30 Category:Custom Creations Category:Outsider